BF5: Daily Lives
by Shintara Kisaragi
Summary: Basically, the way the big happy family is when or before they are fighting Zark, Vandals or Red Sentients. Sucky summary but the story is better. Fem.Spinner and Fem.Zoom Pairings Fem.Zoom x Vert and Fem.Spinner x Stanford.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Zoom and Spinner, The Bet:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. The original owners deserve all the credit.

ENJOY THE STORY!

Zoom Takezumi woke and brushed her hair out of her face with a small yawn as she sat up still not fully awake.

' _Man's today's what day again?'_ Her groggy mind thought tiredly as she as she yawned again.

"Zoom, c'mon girl, wake up." Agura said as she came into the room to help the younger girl wake up.

"'m up Agura, I'm up…" She mumbled as she stretched.

Agura smiled as she looked at the girl, as she sluggishly dragged her feet across the floor grabbing her yellow t-shirt with red flames and a jean skirt and going to take a shower and brush her teeth.

\- A few Minutes Later-

"Alright, Agura," Zoom said smiling cheerfully. "I'm ready and I have a need for speed today."

"Alright girl," Agura smiled teasingly. "Let's just hope you can keep up with up."

"I'm a big girl now Agura." Zoom said. "I can keep up with any of you guy and even keep Vert in line and on his toes."

"I know," Agura smiled sweetly. "Well, let's go."

* * *

The Hub:

Spinner was leaning against her bulkier younger brother as she played SSB4 on her 3Ds.

"Damnit! Stay _***button stab***_ Still _***joystick roll***_ NESS! _***Button stab, down joystick roll***_ " She said finally knocking the PSI-Boy of the stage and onto the front screen slightly burnt.

"WINNER! LUCINA!" the voice announced.

"Wow, your the best at that game big sis." Sherman smiled politely down at his sister.

"Thanks lil' bro." She smiled pushing a lock of chocolate hair behind her ear, as Stanford walked in with a cocky grin on his face.

"Good Morning, Love." He leaned down and pecked Spinner on the lips making her flush a lovely red as she sputtered out her own 'good morning.'

Sherman rolled his eyes irritably and mentally growled in slight anger.

He may not like the fact that his older sister was dating the British Artillery Driver but, he made Spinner happy and that's all that mattered.

"Good Morning, Lad." Stanford then nodded at Sherman in a form of greeting.

"Morning Stanford." The younger twin said in a form of greeting.

"Hey, lil bro, wanna go fix some of the glitches on the Shermanator-3000?" Spinner said going over to try and reach for some files on the really high shelf, pouting when she couldn't reach but not giving up.

"What glitches?" Sherman said reaching over her head and grabbing the files easily, making her huff and pout in complaint.

"Well, when I was aiming at the target it doesn't shoot, and when i does it's not long enough." the older sister stated, looking at the equations and diagrams. "Ah, here's the problem. You forgot to add Zark weight divided by Zark cars."

The little brother took the files and began to relook his work and winced a bit at the obvious mistake of misplacement.

"And how did _you_ know that, big sis?" He asked proud of his usually dimmer sister.

"Well, I'm kinda used to this big team we're apart of now, and the problems that all of us go through," She began smiling slightly. "So, I've decided that since the whole world is at stake here, I'm gonna give my best and try as well."

Sherman smiled at hi sister as she tearfully smiled and wiped her eyes gently.

"We… can't lose the big family we've made…" She whimpered sniffling softly as the tears began to fall.

He sighed as he gently hugged his sister into his chest as she gripped his shirt and began full out sobbing into his chest.

Before the BF5, it was just the Twins and their Grandmother. He didn't remember what happened exactly to their parents, but Spinner still has some Nightmares about whatever happened to them.

Vert was about to walk into the Hub but, Agura stopped him as his girlfriend came up and hugged him laying her head on his well-toned chest. Zoom, closed her eyes as she listened to her boyfriends Heartbeat as memories of her own lonely past awakened. Zen and their Master as her only companions along with a truck load of Rice.

Vert kissed her forehead gently as he held her close, smiling at the sibling scene in front of him. He knew Spinner hid behind her brother and her walls so she wouldn't end up hurt but they all ended up breaking those walls down.

"That is so sweet." A heavily-accented voice stated from behind them as Tezz walked closer, if you looked closely you could see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yea, bro." AJ said a big grin on his face as he walked over to the rest of the group.

"Well, let's go team." Vert said as he walked into the Hub. "We have a big race today between the eight of us!"

Spinner smiled as she wiped away the last of her tears, adjusting her navy blue T-shirt and white skirt as she stood up a bit straighter. Sherman fixed himself as he smiled kindly at the rest of the team.

"It's obvious that we're gonna win," The twins said simultaneously. "Especially with the newly fixed Shermanator-3000."

"Sorry, Cortex Siblings," Agura started giving a feral grin. "But, this one is going to the Huntress."

"Wrong again, ." AJ stated. "The winner will be **ME**!"

"Say's who you incompetent fool?" Tezz said smirking teasingly. "I could beat you _easily_."

"Not true my young Russian friend." Stanford said grinning happily. "After I win I would like a kiss from Spinner please."

"If my British… what's the word?" Tezz questioned thoughtfully. "Ah, yes, Twit. My good British Twit."

Stanford grumbled obscenities under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's where you are all wrong." Vert said wrapping an arm around her waist. "And when I win I'll take…."

He leaned closely and whispered what he wanted into Zoom ear making her pale cheeks turn a bright red.

"V-Vert!" She cried out embarrassedly.

Vert smirked as everyone (minus Agura and Spinner) laughed.

"Anyway… you're wrong." She leaped up and onto her bike. "Me and the Chopper are going all the way."

"I'm gonna ride with Zoom." Spinner said suddenly surprising everyone.

"But, Big Sis, we've always rode together." Sherman protested.

"I know Sherm, I know, but I have a plan."

By the evil look on the chocolate haired girls face, they wished the two girls would have never teamed up.

"Well, to the Chopper." Zoom said slinging an arm around the older girl's neck.

"Wait, let's make a wager." Vert said smiling confidently.

The two girls looked over in interest as did everyone else.

"If you girls win, you get whatever _you_ want from me and Stan." He began holding a hand up at Stanford's complaints. "But if we win, we get whatever _we_ want from you you girls."

The two girl looked at each other uneasily, before they both nodded confidently.

"Fine." Spinner said as Zoom nodded.

"Let's seal it with a kiss." Stanford said leaning down and stealing a kiss from said girl as Vert did the same to Zoom before taking off and hopping into their cars.

"Jerks..." Zoom muttered bright red while Spinner tried to collect her thoughts all of it in van for the poor girl. "Come on Spin."

Spinner nodded as she followed the younger girl towards the Chopper.

"So, Spin, heard you had a plan up in that big brain of yours." Zoom said. "Mind filling me in?"

"Uh, yea…" Spinner said leaning closer to the other girl's ear. "Listen closely."

The rest of the team looked over at the plotting girls.

"Alright," Zoom said throwing an arm around Spinners shoulders. "Let's get this race started."

"YEAH!" The rest of the team cheered.

* * *

Chapter End.

Chapter 2: The Race.

R&R

Bye-Bii~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Race and the Winners:

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm very sorry for such a long wait but, I promise I will try to update as much as possible. Q.Q_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the plot.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

 _'...' -_ Thoughts

"..." - Speaking

* * *

The cars all lined up in front of Vert's garage, all revving and raring to go.

"Okay guys, the race starts here and ends at Zeke's. Whoever makes it to Zeke's first." Vert said, as he settled himself into the Saber.

Spinner hugged Zoom around the waist tighter as the younger girl began to prep the Chopper for not only burning rubber but, making some air time. Agura tightened her grip on the Tangler's steering wheel with a feral grin.

Stanford cranked up his stereo as the music boomed in the Reverb and leaned back gripping the steering wheel nervously. Sherman periodically checked his calculations once again, excited smile tugging at his slightly hesitant lips insistently.

Tezz confidently checked his mirrors and calculations before casually leaning back and awaiting the mark. AJ laughed jovially as his large hands tightened and untightened around the wheel before another whoop of excitement escaped him.

Vert smirked, eyes full of confidence and mirth as he planned everything out in his mind, victory in his sights and thoughts. Heh, he could already taste it.

"On your marks…" Sage started smiling. "Get set…"

The vehicles revved and purred to life.

" _ **Go!"**_

The cars took off, everyone wanting to win. Vert took the lead before he was suddenly jerked back as the Tangler jerked him around in a circle before driving off, making him growl in frustration before cracking and laughing at the competition.

' _Oh, this is going to be fun…'_ He thought starting his car back up and driving to catch up.

With the Saber bringing up the rear in seventh place and coming up fast, the Reverb was in second place and looked to be staying there for awhile witht eh Buster in hot pursuit.

' _The ladies don't look like they're trying very hard if at all to win!'_ Stanford thought incredulously, glancing at the two girls stuck in sixth place.

"Almost take out time?" Zoom called to Spinner over the wild winds, a wild grin etched into her young face.

"A-Almost…" Spinner nervously called back. "NOW!"

"Woohoo!" Zoom squealed revving the engine and popping a quick wheelie before speeding ahead, making Vert blink at the sudden cloud of dust in front of his car's window.

"What in the name of Kalaus?" the blond whispered, watching his girlfriend and Tactical Support driver speed ahead. "What are they planning?"

He sped up his care to try and see what was going to happen. The Chopper zoomed by the Splitwire, making Tezz cry out as he was sent spiraling towards the steadily getting closer Saber.

Vert slammed his foot onto the brakes as soon as he noticed the out of control Splitwire come hurtling towards him too late. The brown and caramel schemed car slammed into him as they both skidded off road, and efficiently out of the race.

"W-What a ride…" Tezz declared, coughing lightly.

"Damnit…" Vert grunted, leaning over and throwing up.

* * *

Zoom laughed victoriously as they sped up some more and drove right by AJ, Sherman, and Stanford. The three males were confused as the yellow blur, before they realised she had drove right in front of them and stopped.

Stanford stomped onto the brakes, panicking too much to consider blasting himself over the duo. The Reverb swerved a bit before landing on all four wheels, the brit breathed a sigh of relief before girlishly screaming when the Buster and the Gearslammer harshly slammed into his vehicle's side harshly and off the road, successfully eliminating them.

"Poppy cocks…" He grumbled pouting and leaning back in his seat.

"Five down…" Spinner said, looking behind her.

"One huntress to go." Zoom said, mentally counting down as she looked at the older girl. "This is going to be fun…"

"So they took out all the boys, huh?" Agura said, noticing the younger girls behind her. "Sorry girls… the huntress won't go down so easily."

"Okay… ready…" Spinner said, mentally calculating the seconds. "Aim…"

" _ **FIRE!"**_ Both girls shouted, using the Choppers grappling hook to fling themselves up higher and causing the Tangler to go right behind them.

"And the winner is…" Zoom said, activating the Choppers glide to get in front of Zeke's Diner.

"The Chopper." Spinner finished right as the two girls landed.

"Which means, you guys lost the bet." Zoom laughed, helping Spinner off the motorcycle. Soon the rest of the team came after the Tangler. Reverb, Buster, Gearslammer, Splitwire and finally the Saber.

"Wow…" Sherman said. "That was some strategy, Zoom."

Zoom gave a cheeky grin but, shook her head modestly.

"I was just driving." She grinned even more. They all stared at the surprisingly smarter than they thought, female Cortez.

"So, you're saying…" Vert started, walking closer to his girlfriend and her partner.

"That Spinner…" Stanford picked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Came with that whole plan?" Tezz and Sherman gaped at the same time as they exchange glances.

Zoom nodded looking over at the chocolate haired girl, who was helping Sage with fixing up Buster and the others vehicles.

"Unbelievable…" Sherman whispered, before breaking into a wide grin. "Hey Big Sis, how about you tell me and Tezz how you came up with that awesome plan?"

"How about you explain it to the rest of us too?" Vert suggested, looking mildly amused.

"Yeah, it could be a great battle strategy." Agura agreed.

"Well, I told Zoom to hold off on the gas for as long as possible." She started, glancing around nervously. "We needed one person to be behind us and Agura gave us someone."

Vert pouted once again at the thought of being used in a plan to bring him nothing but, misery. Zoom pecked him lightly on the cheek as a small apology, making him perk up a bit.

'So, after that," Spinner continued the explanation as if Vert wasn't having a small hissy in the corner. "I told her to speed up the gas just enough to kick dust clouds up. All we had to do was confuse Tezz by speeding in and knocking him around lightly, his speed would go against ours and create a bad trajectory landing for him. Sending both him, and the poor seventh place victim off course and road and out of the race."

Both looked shocked at what had just come out of the chocolate haired girls mouth. They didn't think about it like that but, that was definitely something new to know, learn, and control to use against the Vandals or Zark.

"I told her to ignore the Gearslammer and the Buster for the time being." She continued. "I told her to speed right in front of the Reverb at the last second and then just stop."

Stanford mulled this over for more than a few minuted before finally speaking up.

"But, why didn't you just go straight in front of us all, the Tangler included?" The brit asked utterly befundled. "Then, you wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble of making such an astoundingly complicated plan."

"Because the Tangler can raise itself above things vehicles included," Zoom butted in smiling. "If we wanted to look stupid we would've done that but, that would've probably landed us in the same spot as you Stan."

Stanford made a small insulted sound as he glanced at his girlfriend and her brother who turned their heads away with matching barely concealed snorts of amusement.

"After Stanford, predictably, last minute slammed his brakes down, the Buster and the Gearslammer had no choice but, to be rammed into the Reverb." Spinner giggled shortly after, clearly remembering the sound of her boyfriends girlish squeal of fear.

"The only one to take down was Agura, the Tangler." Zoom said, as Spinner collected her game console and turned the game system on. "Honestly, aside from screwing with Stanford, AJ and Sherman, this was the most fun."

Spinner snorted again as she leaned against Sherman's broad chest and began playing Super Smash bros. 4 again.

"So, all we had to do was…" She said. "Was keep out of reach but, a reasonable distance take aim, and-"

" _P.K FIRE!"_ The game said cutting her off.

"Yeah," She replied with a shrug. "Fire. We shot the grappler and flew over head before we ended up getting it thrown in our face or karma kicking back at us."

"That truly was a doozy…" Agura stated smiling and rolling her eyes.

"And that's how we came out in first place…" Spinner finished. "Dammit Ike…"

She muttered something about ' _Mercenaries on steroids…'_ and something about ' _light weighted Psy kids…'_

"Well, we lost her." Sherman said fondly, slightly amused as he watched her play.

"But, we won the bet so," Zoom started as Spinner paused her game and smiled teasingly at Stanford, who failed at being cool back.

"You have to take us on a double date that isn't at Zeke's Diner." Spinner started, holding a finger up.

"It has to be at least slightly romantic." Zoom followed up, holding three fingers. "And, no dirty thoughts."

Vert sulked while everyone laughed at his misery. Again.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I tried. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 3 will be coming hopefully soon._

 _Chapter 3: The Dates_

 _Chapter End!~~_


End file.
